


Проблема Души

by LyraBrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraBrook/pseuds/LyraBrook
Summary: Эта дверь кажется обычной, просто квартира в Лондоне. Входишь и ничего не видишь, это ничего заполняет тебя изнутри. Вокруг темнота, ты оборачиваешься, чтобы увидеть свет из подъезда, но не видишь, ты будто ослеп. Кто-то толкает тебя вперёд, это точно существо с зашитым ртом.





	Проблема Души

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик-эксперемент. От второго лица.

Тебе страшно идти дальше. Сейчас ты будто проходишь через ряд испытаний, квест, он может быть опасным и на следующем шагу тебе придётся убить человека или превратиться в тыкву. Но пугает тебя не этот странный квест, в который ты рвешься, не узнавая о чем речь. Тебя пугает то, что такие квесты умеют делать только два человека на этой планете. Одни мёртв, а другой — твоя сестра. И эту игру затеяла не твоя сестра...  
Тебя пугает неизвестность, мёртвый не может ждать на финише. Но пугаться теперь не кажется плохим, выражать эмоции не кажется чем-то неправильным и лишним. Ты всегда был самым впечатлительным и эмоциональным из троих, а теперь, после всего — тем более. Теперь не страшен страх, обида, грусть, злость, ненависть и даже самое опасное — любовь. 

Самый последний шаг этого длинного дня — тёмная дверь. Тебя к ней привели два откровенно странных... существа. Ты не просто человек, ты консультирующий детектив, ты можешь оценить качество их костюмов, и ты оцениваешь. Это не костюмы, правда люди на улице так не думают, потому что в конце октября каждый выглядит, как твои немые спутники. Их рты зашиты, они бьют хвостами по полу. Но ты всё ещё боишься не этого. Ты боишься дойти до финала и не узнать, не встретить того, кого ожидаешь.  
Эта дверь кажется обычной, просто квартира в Лондоне. Входишь и ничего не видишь, это ничего заполняет тебя изнутри. Вокруг темнота, ты оборачиваешься, чтобы увидеть свет из подъезда, но не видишь, ты будто ослеп. Кто-то толкает тебя вперёд, это точно существо с зашитым ртом. Твои инстинкты не позволяют тебе сделать шаг вперёд, но руки тебя толкают снова, ты идешь. Холод заставляет сильней укутаться в пальто, дышать в шарф. Ноги идут прямо (а может это не прямо), но все ещё ничего не видно. Наверное дорога — это обычный пол, но так не кажется, когда ты проходишь уже пять минут, а глаза не привыкают к темноте. Ты идешь пять минут, а дорога все еще не заканчивается, хотя ты всё ещё идешь прямо. 

Наконец виден свет. Ты останавливаешься, он будто только загорелся, но источника света ты не видишь. Ты не видишь ничего, кроме одной фигуры.  
Это демон, мертвец, король, Наполеон криминала, обманщик, злодей или сам дьявол. Но все эти слова обычная лирика и пафос. На самом деле перед тобой стоит просто он, просто Джеймс Мориарти. Джим.  
Ты ждал, ты ждал бесконечные шесть лет, глотал пилюли, кололся, ты мог даже устраивать истерики, хотя никто об этом не знал. Твои руки дрожат. Его взгляд, то, как он стоит, то, как блестят глубокие черные глаза, то как манит чуть кошачая улыбка. Ты знаешь, что он настоящий, живой, хоть и не знаешь КАК. Но впервые тебе, Шерлоку Холмсу, не важно КАК, а важно то, что просто ЖИВ.  
Всё же он — темнота, но эта темнота тебя освещает. Темнота заставляет твои зрачки расшириться, пульс участился.  
Напоминаешь себе, что в любви нет ничего страшного. Тяжело дышать.  
Ты чувствуешь, как твои щеки краснеют, за глазами что-то щипит, а сердце стучит быстро, слишком быстро, слишком быстро... Хочешь проверить, как быстро? Твоё сердце ведь стучит? ПРОВЕРЬ сейчас. Но проверяешь не ты. 

* * *  
Тебе не терпится сделать шаг вперёд. Время капало и капало. Ты ждал подходящего дня слишком долго. Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть рамки, границы, что если их переступить (наконец переступить), всё закончится навсегда. За всё нужно платить, однажды продавши настоящему дьяволу душу, ты не знал, как это после обернется. За пару десятков лакеев с того мира, за девять кошачих жизней и ещё чуть-чуть возможностей управлять пространством ты заплатил слишком много, но узнал что это дорого слишком поздно.  
Ты видишь его, как он мерзнет, как кутается в пальто, любимое вами пальто. Одно такое ты давно забрал себе. Ты видишь, как трясутся руки обычного человека, а трясутся они не от холода. Сердце ты слышишь даже на расстоянии пяти метров, и это не суперспособность, это просто с в я з ь. Которая может прерваться, если ты себе позволишь сделать шаг...  
Но ты делаешь шаг вперёд и берешь Шерлока за руку, пальцами сжимаешь запястье, измеряя пульс. Рука перестаёт дрожать. Очень быстро, сердце стучит слишком быстро.  
Слов тут не нужно, не хочется. Очень неправдоподобно молчать, особенно возле Шерлока. Но в таких обстоятельствах, спустя столько времени, ты не можешь заговорить, тут нечего сказать. Шерлок просто хочет ближе, ты тоже.  
Глупости какие. Никогда такого себе не позволяли. Может никогда больше и не позволите. Долгая связь, не подкрепляемая никакими физическими действиями, кроме одного пожатия руки перед смертью, заставляет шагнуть ближе. И ближе. А потом Шерлок обнимает тебя, как-то слишком по-человечески и тепло, ты в это не веришь. Он может плакать? Но ты чувствуешь его мокрую щеку у себя на шее. Может так отмерзает лёд? Ты тоже хочешь дотронуться до его шеи. Ты можешь вдохнуть чуть-чуть запаха, ты можешь поцеловать, ты можешь руками впиться в пальто, пальцами чувствуя кожу под слоями ткани.  
Это самое тёплое, что происходило в твоей жизни. Ты уже не чувствуешь, как переходишь опасные грани, когда он тебя целует. 

* * *  
Никакие истории не рассказывают, что когда ты продаешь душу — появляются побочные симптомы. Одна из них — это невозможность быть с тем, кто тебя любит. Казалось бы Джеймсу Мориарти это не страшно; но душу он продавал в один странный Хэллоуин много лет назад, он ещё не знал Шерлока Холмса, никакого Шерлока ещё не знал.  
Он не знал, что тот, кто его любит в принципе может существовать. И что тот, кто его любит, будет любить взаимно. Поэтому Джеймс всё таки подписал пункт о том, что каждый, кто останется с ним — умрёт. Конечно, без возможности на возвращение. 

Осталось восемь абсолютно бесполезных жизней.


End file.
